The Black Tail AcexOC
by Deliciouspandas
Summary: Autumnal Luna Oceano was the only grand daughter of the black fin witch of the east blue. Living and growing up here with all the other merpeople, she was the only one with a black tail. All the other kids and adults had beautiful gold and blue tails, while Luna had a black one. I don't own any one piece characters


Living in an old sunken pirate ship wasn't the most luxuries but it worked for you. It laid on a little hill under the sea, on both sides of the ship was a beautiful coral reef. The ship was big and falling apart with some TLC it became a nice living  
space. I stayed in the back of the ship where the captain's quarters is, it was the only room with all four walls still attached. I know what you might think "living all by yourself in a ship. Doesn't it get lonely?" the answer is no. I have all the  
fish come visit me and if the merpeople run out of water fire they come to me to refuel it. So I do get people visitors once in a while.

I wake up to the morning suns ripples coming through the water. I was laying on my sea moss bed right by the huge window showing the beautiful colors of the coral reef coming alive. I smile to myself why would anyone want to leave this parades I look  
down at my black and gray tail I see how my tail is reflecting sparkles of gray, blue and white against the morning sun. Who needs a blue tail when you have my awesome tail saying this in my head I start to swim to the galley to get some of the oysters  
that lay in a barrel to eat for breakfast.

I swim outside to the north reef where there is a cave that leads to mertopia. As I swim through the mouth of the cave I am meet with a lemon shark that keeps the cave save from intruders. "Hey lime, how are you today?" I ask him "I am pretty good  
today, you better watch for divers though. Sandy told me they are getting closer to your ship." He tells me with concern. I just wave it off. As soon as I'm in mertopia I head straight for Athena's. She's my only merfriend in this place that understands  
my ability's. I knock on the shell to revel Athena in her normal white shell bra with fishing net around it and her blueish white tail, while her long honey blonde hair is cascaded around her body like a brides vail. "Hey Luna, ready to go to sailors  
cove?" I see her smile shine. She has always been fascinated by the humans. Sailor's cove got its name from all the sailors that would go missing because of the siren. "Little missy you better not be talking about the humans again." A much older Athena  
came swimming to us "no mom we are just talking about going star fish hunting that's all" Athena was talking to her mom while lying through her teeth. I couldn't help but admire their mother daughter bond. "Alright well you two girls have fun. Luna  
please look after my little scallop." I could see Athena's face go red. "Haha of course Ms. Blue." I smile at her while my friend pulls me away.

~Ace View~

Sabo, Luffy, Marco, and I decided to take our yacht out for a ride. As we all get on the ship and take off I let the sea wind brush my face. Luffy looks way to happy to be here, Sabo keeps applying sunscreen and Marco is napping in a lawn chair. We finally  
stop at this place called sailors cove, "Hey you all know the store behind this place?" this gets all our attention as Marco explains "Well it is said that if you hear a beautiful voice coming from out at sea then a siren is near and you she beware.  
But they also say one kiss can save a sailor from drowning.

I look at him like he's a joke "What a load of shit. There is no such thing of siren or mermaids. It is just a fairytale that moms tell their draught's to get them to sleep." I finish with a smirk, "Well do don't mind getting into the water for a quick  
dive to prove it right? Or maybe we could spend the night here and find out." Marco replied. "Fine let's go for a dive and fined these little mermaids then"

"hurry up Luna you're falling behind!" the bouncing blonde yells. Giggling at her I swim past her passing a sting way who says hello. " hello there sting why in such a hurry?" I ask the stingray. Athena finally catches up to hear me talking to the fish.  
Athena along with 90% of merfolk cannot communicate with sea life. Something about their tribe doing something wrong, I never really payed attention in history in school. "There's a huge ship right up ahead with these men jumping in the water." Sting  
was a scaredie guppy that would run away from his own shadow. "Don't worry about us we will be safe." I said with a smile "we won't get to close we just want to study them." After that Sting swam off, while Athena and I swam to the huge coral reef  
that lied just beside the ship. As we seen legs kicking and water rippling around them. " Don't they know if they keep that up a sharks going to come?" I say on deaf ears, as I look over to Athena who's eyes are about to pop out of her head.


End file.
